


Born to Good Luck

by Dellessa



Series: Feudal [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fuedal AU, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Born to Good Luck

  
  
  
Title: Born to Good Luck (Or...The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions)  
Verse: Royalty/Feudal AU.  
Series: Feudal AU  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Sticky. Mechpreg allusions.  
Pairings/Characters: Orion/Megatron  
Notes: Notes: Inspired by...A Bond of Necessity and A Bond of Convenience by SideSlip, Trials of an Ambassador and  All or Nothing by Gatekat, Destati by Snugsbunny, and Greek!Verse by Xobit and Rocklight tipper. :D Yay for AUs. And Yeah...nothing belongs to me. Unlike those on the list..mine is complete and utter crack. D: Also... Aiuke’s art on DA.  
Summary: Sometimes it is best to not interfere. This is set before Locks Nor Bolts, and A Destiny Defined.  
Prompt: “Some men are born to good luck: all they do or try to do comes right—all that falls to them is so much gain—all their geese are swans—all their cards are trumps—toss them which way you will, they will always, like poor puss, alight upon their legs, and only move on so much the faster. The world may very likely not always think of them as they think of themselves, but what care they for the world? what can it know about the matter?”  
―[ Jacob Ludwig Karl Grimm](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/2938140.Jacob_Ludwig_Karl_Grimm),[ The Complete Brothers Grimm Fairy Tales](http://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1855987)  
Words: 3255

OoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion was not impressed. Kaon had neither Iacon’s lofty towers, nor its soft glow at twilight.  He could not say that he really missed The Citadel. It had never really been a home to him, or any of his brothers for that matter.  Veritas, the Kaonite’s palace, was cozy in comparison.  It was stately, but not ostentatious or towering.  The Citadel was meant to intimidate and it did. Veritas was far more spartan.  
  
Orion had only met Megatron on a handful of occasions, and was still not entirely sure what to think of the mech.  He was brusque, with none of the smooth contours and fine lines of the Iaconians. Rather he was all edges, sharp points, in gunmetal-grey.  Optimus was far more used to his brightly colored brethren with optics in every shade of blue. It was a comforting color. Far more so than the predatory red and purple of the Kaonites, or even the golden and amber-hued optics that most Vosnians and Praxians claimed. He steeled himself. They would disembark from the ship soon, and Ultra Magnus would hand him over to his mate-to-be.  It was difficult not to be a bit resentful of his fate.    
  
It was harder still not to fret.  Optimus had stayed behind in Iacon.  Optronix was here, but soon he would leave as well.  Orion could not fathom how he would manage without them. He could barely bear the thought of it.  The bond between him and Optimus felt stretched thin. Painfully so.  
  
“Orion? We are going to the palace now. The delegation from High Lord Megatron is waiting on us.” Jazz said, looking fretful. “Sire told me to...ah...fetch you.”  
  
“Fetch me?” Orion could not help but make a little snort of derision. He watched his next to youngest sibling.  Jazz was so young. Too young to look so downcast.  “We should go then.” He said, linking his arm with his brother’s. “Did something happen, spritelet?”  
  
Jazz’s shoulders hunched, and pulled a face. “Sire---refused Soundwave’s offer. And---and---he’s---I don’t want to go to Praxus.”  
  
Orion nodded, and looked sober. “We all have to do things we do not want to do, Spritelet.  I know I don’t want to leave you, any of you.  But sire will have his way regardless. It is for the betterment of the kingdom.”  
  
Jazz flinched, and tried to hide it. “I love him.” His voice was pained in a way Orion never wanted to hear. It broke his spark.  
  
“I know, spriteling, I know.”  He was quiet for a moment as he chose his words carefully, ”You know...whatever you chose I am on your side. You will always have me there.”  
  
“You will be so far away.” Jazz mumbled.  
  
“Even then.”  
  
Jazz gave him a little, sad smile full of gratitude. “I will miss you.”  
  
“I will miss you as well, spritelet.”  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion tried not to feel resentful.  He tried hard, but he could not help but glare at Megatron. Glared and craned his neck doing so. The mech towered. He seemed even bigger than Orion remembered.  Now, he sat beside Orion, still towering as the festivities played out around them.  The bonding itself had been a bit underwhelming.  Orion had expected, well he was not sure what he expected.  Certainly not the quick ceremony and signing the contract together.  He knew it was not a traditional Kaonite bonding. He knew that much, he had researched it exhaustively. He squirmed in his seat as he considered it, and glanced at Megatron once more. The normal Kaonite ceremony ended in public interfacing. It was a far cry from what they did in Iacon. Then again they did not have a tradition of kidnapping one’s intended. Orion could only shake his head at that and be glad that Megatron had not demanded a traditional betrothal.  Still, the traditional music that was playing sounded far more like a war march than any music he had heard at a bonding ceremony.  It left him feeling edgy and uneasy.  He could not help but wonder if he was not just another thing to be conquered by the warlord. He stole another look, and was caught staring by the bot in question.  
  
“Is everything alright, Orion?” He rumbled.  
  
Orion’s eyes went wide and he looked away, unable to meet that red gaze. “I am fine.”  
  
Megatron cocked an eyeridge, casting his mate a doubtful look. “Indeed?” He smirked, and watched the slight bot squirm under his regard.    
  
“Perhaps...not.” The red and blue mech finally conceded, ducking his head.  
  
Megatron nodded, touching his bondmate gingerly, as if he would break at the slightest touch.  He looked the mech up and down, he was as beautiful as Megatron always knew he would be. Tall and slim, as his previously childlike figure had promised.  He smiled, and touched Orion’s cheek. He had waited so long.  Had done his best not to interfere.  Sometimes it was harder than others, but the way his spark was singing in his chest at the mere closeness of Orion, well it was more than worth it.  
  
Orion leaned into the touch, looking almost confused for a moment, his optics dim.  His spark fluttered in his chest.  Soon enough they would be bondmates in more than just law. He had never felt so nervous.  He wasn’t even sure what to say. They had nothing in common as far as he knew. Or very little.  How was he going to live like this? Even if there was a physical connection. That left him shaken. It was unexpected, for him, at least, but he could tell from the look on Megatron’s face-plates that he was not.  If anything the other mech looked smug.  
  
Orion had expected many things but he had never thought to meet a mech whose spark would resonate with his own.  He had, truly, never hoped to find his sparkmate.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion’s back was warm where Megatron’s plating pressed against it. The warmth was comforting, just as the arms wrapped around him were.  He puzzled over the events of the day, trying to unravel it into some semblance of order. Optimus had always accused him of over thinking everything. He wouldn’t argue against it. Especially given the situation.  
  
Megatron vented softly through his sleep cycle, Orion could feel the other bot’s sleep-edged processor even now.  The bond was---he was not even sure how he felt about it. Any of it. It was alarming how much the other mech loved him, accepted him. More so he could not understand how Megatron could have waited so very long, so patiently, and how much it had hurt to put the distance between them.  He had always wondered about that.  They had exchanged letters over the years, but the mech had seemed to have little interest in molding him.  Magnus had taken affront to it, secretly.  For the most part he had kept quiet; not wanting to risk the treaty or the Warlord’s ire. As such Orion had done as he wanted, and what he had always wanted was in the stacks.  Optimus always said in another life he would have been a librarian, a data clerk, an archivist. Anything but a pawn such as he was.    
  
He turned, studying the recharging mech’s faceplates and wondering what he had gotten himself into.  He shifted and winced.  He was tender in places he had not really realized he could be.  Orion thought of how he had got into that state and shivered, his fans kicked in.  He felt himself heating up all over again, much to his own consternation.  
  
Megatron purred behind him, chuckling. “You---are beautiful.” He bit at Orion’s neck cords and was rewarded with a loud whimper from Orion.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Megatron sat back and watched as Orion sparred in the arena.  He was nimble. Quick. He needed more training, but there was promise there.  Orion wielded the axe he had chosen with a confidence that surprised Megatron.  He had not expected his intended to have any weapons knowledge at all.  It was a pleasant surprise. It was dangerous for his mate to be helpless.    
  
Orion whittled at his opponent’s defences. Megatron’s fans kicked in, and he could not help but chuckle as he watched his mate skittered across the arena. Putting on more than a decent show.  
  
“He is something, your highness.”  KnockOut said, coming to stand beside his lord.  His gaze was appraising in ways that Megatron did not appreciate.  
  
“He is, and he is mine. Do not forget that, medic.”  
  
“I meant no ill will.” The red bot said, his optics wide once he knew he had out stepped his bounds. “You are a very lucky mech.  He is holding up well against Breakdown, sir.”  
  
“I know I am.” Megatron said, his attention settling back on Orion as he drove the larger mech back.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion’s grip tightened on the axe, and he watched Megatron circle him. The bot had height, weight, and reach on him. Orion forced himself to vent and, more importantly, to think.  He had speed on Megatron and he used it; diving and rolling away when Megatron finally lunged for him. He bounced to his feet and wondered how long he could keep it up. It was the worst kind of game of cybercat and glitch-mouse he had ever played. But as Megatron had pointed out, if he could draw out such a thing and evade capture it would give his guards time to get to him.  
  
Megatron growled and lunged again. Orion could have sworn he heard the larger bot laugh, but he only paid half a mind to it as he was skittering across the arena. He shrieked in surprise when he was grabbed from behind and hoisted clean off of his feet.  
  
“Not bad.” Megatron murmured against his audial, still venting heavily.  
  
“My lord, are you going to let me go?”  
  
Megatron’s fans kicked on loudly, “I think I will keep you for a while.”  
  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Megatron’s study was Orion’s favourite place in all of the palace.  It was one of the most personal of spaces, next to the berthroom they shared. That was not something he had expected, his creators certainly had not shared so personal of a space.  He wasn’t going to complain though.  Far from it. He found he liked falling into recharge against Megatron’s warmth.  
  
It wasn’t uncommon for Orion to spend hours of his day in the study; going over the books and ledgers Megatron kept, and jotting down suggestions on how they could be more efficient.  Mostly though he worked on his pet project, helping put together lesson plans to be distributed through the country. He was of the processor, and Megatron agreed, that the education of future generations was one of the most important things, period. That was not, however, what he was doing on that night. He curled up in one of the chairs and smiled down at the datapad in his lap. It was the best of finds. He had already looked through some of it, it was mostly image files.  He flipped through, stopping at one and smiling. Megatron looked serious, and so young.  A datapad and stylus in his hands, and the funniest little pair of spectacles perched on his nasal-ridge. Starscream was peering over Megatron’s shoulder in the image, reading what ever was on the datapad. Orion felt a little trill of jealousy rise up, but he pushed the emotion away and flipped to the next image, which was of Megatron and Galvatron barely out of younglinghood.  Orion couldn’t help but smile, and his spark did that curious little flip-flop it did whenever Megatron was near.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
When Megatron had told him they would be going on a trip Orion had been moderately excited, when he finally let out the news that they were going to go see their brothers he could have kissed him, and he in fact did. Megatron had only chuckled at his mate’s exuberance. It was something he had come to love about the bot. He could and did see the best in every situation. So, once they did reach Tam---and finally Galvatron’s citadel, Steeldawn--- he was not surprised when Orion bolted out of the transport and tackled a smaller red bot. They both fell to the ground in a heap, which was also not surprising.  
  
He exchanged an amused glance with his brother as they set their respective mates on their feet, and left them to it.  Megatron was not sure they could have gotten a word in edgewise if they tried.    
  
Once they were gone Rodimus linked their arms and pulled Orion through the castle. “Well, how is it?”  
  
“How is what?” Orion chuckled, giving his smaller brother a sideways glance.  
  
“Life away from our dreadful sire, your bonded, interfacing, anything really?”  
  
“You....” Orion shook his head, “have not changed at all, my dear brother.”  
  
“And you have, perhaps?” Rodimus asked, tugging him towards the weapons room and sparring arena. “Have you talked to Jazz?”  
  
“I have. He---was---is---crushed. I don’t know what sire is thinking. Emirate Soundwave would be a good ally, but no. Sire refused him. I---I think Megatron will help him though. We’ve talked about it, and I know he’s been in contact with Soundwave.”  
  
Rodimus pulled a face, “Well, there you are. It will all work out and Jazz will never go to Praxus.” He smiled and plucked up two practice swords and tossed one to Orion, who caught it easily.  
  
Orion could not help but smile as he followed his brother into the practice area and their bout began.  
  
“It’s good to do this.” Rodimus said, lunging at his brother who countered it easily. “Galvatron thinks I’m the worst fluff head ever.”  
  
Orion drove him back across the room, the clatter of the swords against one another oddly comforting. “And you did not encourage that at all?”  
  
“Optimus, you wound me.”  
  
“Rodimus, I know you well. What have you done?” He parried and pushed Rodimus back.  
  
“Nothing, just a few pranks, nothing bad at all. I might have cut him in a rather uncomfortable place. Accidentally, of course.”  
  
Optimus looked up, and watched Glavatron and Megatron peek around the corner, the former looking gobsmacked at Rodimus. "You cut him where?" Orion laughed, and winked at Megatron. He wondered how long it would be before Rodimus noticed their presence as well.  
  
"I cut him, not like I cut it off. And he thinks I can't hold a sword to save a newspark. If he's going to treat me like I'm a helpless thing I might as well play the part." Rodimus said, dancing away from the thrust. He ducked, parried, and finally drove his brother backwards with a vicious series of slashes. He had been top ranked in his class, not that his mate needed to know that. "Besides he-Oh-Galvatron-" He stopped, optics wide.  
  
"The jig is up, so to speak." Orion chuckled, then laughed harder at the look on his brother's face.  
  
Galvatron glared as if his red optics could drill holes right through his mate. "And why, pray tell, did you keep this from me?"  
  
Roddy's face plates smoothed out and he batted his optics. "But I thought you wanted to teach me? That it would bond us as a couple? Who was I to deny-"  
  
"Rodimus..." Galvatron growled.  
  
Rodimus only smiled serenely, moving to his bondmate's side. He stood on tip-toe, grabbing the larger mech's helm and kissed him firmly. "You know you can't stay mad at me."  
  
Orion nearly rolled his optics as Galvatron threw Rodimus over his shoulder and left without a second glance. He leaned into Megatron, and let out a little sigh as he was enfolded in his bondmate’s arms. “They are both crazy, and they are going to populate the world with more crazy. It’s a little terrifying.”  
  
“They will.” Megatron agreed, “But I’m looking forward to it.”  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion perched on the arm of Megatron’s chair, and watched his bonded for a long moment. He knew that look. “You are worried about Galvatron?”     
  
Megatron pulled him into his lap, and Orion curled up, his head tucked under Megatron’s chin.  “Always.”  
  
“You shouldn’t be.  Roddi will take care of him.”  
  
Megatron chuckled, “I’m sure. And at the same time that is what I am worried about.”  
  
“He is a handful.” Orion admitted.  “But your brother seemed up to the challenge.”  
  
“And what of your other brother, the black and white?”  Megatron asked, it was clear to him that his beloved and that one were very close.  
  
“He is---in all honesty---” Orion frown as he chose his words carefully.  “Sire betrothed him to one of the Praxians and he’s far from happy about it.”  
  
Megatron made a rumbling sound, “It is a good match. The Praxians are honorable and would not push him for more than he could handle.”  
  
“It would be, but he is enamoured with Emirate Soundwave. More than enamoured.”  Orion sighed, “The Emirate asked for his hand and my sire refused.”  Orion had long since stopped trying to figure out what motivated his sire to make such decisions.     
  
Megatron made a hmming sound, “Soundwave has long since been a friend of me and mine. Perhaps we can help him in his endeavour.”    
  
Orion’s optics widened,  “You would---you would do such a thing?”  
  
Megatron laughed, and caressed Orion’s helm. “It would obviously please you, and pleasing you pleases me.”  
  
Orion hid a smile, ducking his head. “His happiness...would please me greatly, my love.” He said, his tone turning cheeky.  “It would be the best of gifts.”  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion curled up on his favourite spot and listened to Megatron talk. He had done as he promised and sent the data packets with the maps of Iacon to Soundwave, and he had even talked to Prowl, was talking to him now.  Orion could not help but feel sorry for the bot. It was clear from the first that he was in love with Jazz and would do anything to assure his happiness, even at the cost of his own.    
  
And finally when all was said and done Orion could not help but wonder at the feeling of dread that welled up in his spark. He could not help but worry, and he could not even put a digit on the reason why.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
Orion looked up at Megatron as he was shaken out of recharge. “What’s wrong?” He asked when he could gather his wits enough to speak.  
  
“I---I am so sorry, my love.  It---nothing happened as I expected. I’m so sorry.” He said again, pulling a confused Orion to him.  
  
“What happened?” Orion asked in frustration and pushed Megatron away.  
  
“Darkmount has fallen.  Ultra Magnus---He---We were able to get Blaster to safety.  But Ultra Magnus has Jazz. I’m so---”  
  
“Stop apologizing.” Orion said, his processor whirling. “We have to contact Prowl. He will fix this. He loves my brother. He does.”  
  
Megatron nodded, “I already have, we will fix this.” He said, pushing a parcel of letters towards his mate.  “Blaster grabbed these, they are from Prowl. I would suggest you have Jazz read them.” Orion nodded, his eyes widened. “Prowl will meet us at The Citadel. Can you be ready in a joor?”  
  
“Yes, yes of course.”  Orion said, as he stowed the letters in his own subspace. He could only hope things would work their way out, and perhaps some day his brother would forgive him.  
  


OoOoOoOoOo

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
